Luck Be A Halliwell
by Holly's Angel
Summary: Piper is heavily pregnant with Chris. Chris is getting distracted by Piper and him being a baby, instead of guiding them to vanquish demons until Piper is possessed. Will the Power of Three succeed?


Charmed  
  
Luck Be A Halliwell  
  
Chris ran towards a cluttered dumpster in a very scruffy but bright alley. "C'mon Piper!"  
  
Piper ran behind Chris and hid behind a silver, very bad smelling dumpster. "He knows where we are!"  
  
"Even if he does, we can still outsmart him!" Chris held Piper's hand and orbed her over to the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Paige was enjoying a lovely meal with Richard. She wore a red, sparkly dress which glittered like diamonds in the light, and the colour of the dress matched her orange hair.  
  
She felt an evil presence in the restaurant. She was sending looks to Richard, which just confused him even more.  
  
Phoebe stayed back at The Bay Mirror, answering her mail so her advice column would be complete for editing tomorrow.  
  
Phoebe was reading a letter and saw a girl being attacked by some demon. Phoebe carefully folded the letter and placed it into her pocket. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
This called for the Charmed Ones investigation.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Tumble  
  
Waking up was the hardest thing for Paige Matthews. Late last night, her and her sisters were fighting off demons - the bad guys - and finally won. It was 8AM and Piper was already busy cooking her delicious, home-made pancakes.  
  
Carefully, Paige trudged down the stairs. Yesterday, she had fallen down them and ended up falling on Chris! Her bruise on her knee ached.  
  
"Goodmorning, Sleeping Beauty," Piper greeted.  
  
"Goodmorning to yourself, sis. Where's Pheebs?" Paige sat on one of the stools in the tasty-smelling kitchen.  
  
Piper served Paige some pancakes with different toppings - the one's Paige liked of course. "She left early for work."  
  
Phoebe always left early for work on Thursdays. Her column in the daily newspaper, Ask Phoebe, needed to be ready by tomorrow for editing and publishing. And Elise, her boss, would kill her if she didn't finish the column's daily answers. The letters were not selected by anyone, Phoebe just pulled them out of the bag, well poured them all onto her desk and the floor.  
  
It was as hard as managing P3, Piper's club, which Phoebe and Prue helped buy for her.  
  
Paige started eating. "And Chris?" Paige looked at her knee which was still throbbing with pain. "I hope I didn't hurt him yesterday. I feel so guilty, you know?"  
  
"You didn't." Chris came into the kitchen, making Paige jump. "I have a bruise…somewhere."  
  
Paige apologised again. She couldn't forget it, even when Chris told her to forget about it. "I just can't believe I am that clumsy."  
  
"Hey, it was just an accident. It's not like it will affect the future in anyway." Chris joked and grabbed a plate and picked his "selection" of pancakes.  
  
"That reminds me," Piper began as she rubbed her stomach. She was pregnant with Chris - yes, the Chris who is eating pancakes at that very moment. She was only a couple of months pregnant and her stomach already was noticeable and was a resting place for a remote and TV guide. "About the future-"  
  
"I can't tell you. It could damage the future." Chris interrupted. He went and placed some bread into the toaster.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "It's nothing about our family, Chris, I just want to know if…" Piper looked around. "If Prue was ever coming back." Piper missed her older sister. She had passed away three years ago. She was killed by a demon, Shax. It had only been three years since Paige had been a witch and knew Piper.  
  
"Why do you want to know, Piper?" Paige was interested. She knew how hard it was to lose someone or some people you loved. Her step-parents had died in a car accident and she had orbed out - not noticing it.  
  
Piper got out the toast and placed them onto a plate. "It's just, Prue never got to know Wyatt and I feel she should. She was there for my wedding, for my sicknesses and she also helped buy P3. I think she should meet Paige someday, and Wyatt-" Piper grabbed the kettle and turned it off. "And you, Chris."  
  
Chris loaded the toaster with toast. "Maybe, I can't tell you but she may be there. It depends if the future for her has changed."  
  
"So as a person?" Paige took her cup from Piper and blew the smoke from it. "Thanks."  
  
"No, but as a spirit like Grams and Grandma - I mean Patti." Chris also took a cup and nodded as a thank you. He also blew the steam away.   
  
"And Leo?" Paige asked. Leo was never around now, ever since his new commitment to being a full-time Elder.  
  
Piper looked at Paige, astonished. "Paige!"  
  
"It's okay - Mum." Chris looked at Piper than at Paige. "Leo just sent letters, well probably he did. It may have changed but he was never there to help Mum - I mean Piper." Chris took at sip of his tea and placed the mug down. He munched on his toast.  
  
Piper looked at Paige. The phone made all three of them jump. "I'll get it!" Paige said. She held out her hand and called, "Phone." It appeared in her hand in blue and white lights. She pressed the TALK button. "Hello?" She mouthed to Piper and Chris, "It's Phoebe."  
  
Piper looked at Chris. It was about the third time he had called her "Mum". She felt weird whenever he did that, but she couldn't help it. "What's up?" Piper asked Paige after she got off the phone.  
  
"Phoebe hates Elise." Paige announced. "I quote." She laughed. "Phoebe says she is packed with work and now has an assistant and a girl who needs to be shown how to do stuff at the office. She hates Elise because Elise can't get off her butt and do it herself."  
  
Piper laughed and Chris smiled. Piper rubbed her stomach. "Morning sickness! Someone orb me to my room please." Piper held her stomach as Chris wrapped his arm around her arm and orbed.   
  
Piper ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "Thank you!" She called out.   
  
"You're welcome!" Chris orbed back to the kitchen. He saw Paige looking into space. He knew she was thinking about her date with Richard this Sunday.   
  
"Have you landed on the moon yet?" He joked. Chris sat down next to Paige. He was having a great morning - no demons and no problems.  
  
Paige giggled. "Not yet, Houston." Paige got up and washed her plate. "Cereal?" Paige's stomach grumbled.  
  
"Are you still hungry?" Chris asked, concerned. Chris got up and got the cereals Paige and himself liked.  
  
"I didn't eat much last night. It was pretty weird. Normally I only eat one thing and that's it. It's normally Piper or Phoebe who eat more in the morning." Paige poured some Coco Pops into her bowel.   
  
Chris smiled. "I eat more in the morning - well, I use to. Now I know who I got that from!" Chris poured some milk into his Nutri-Grain. "So…what was it like living with my Mum…I mean Piper?"  
  
"At what stage?" Paige ate her cereal. "She's changed over the years though. Which is a good improvement."  
  
"When you first met her." Chris ate some more of his cereal. He was very interested as in the future, Piper was to die when he was fourteen years of age.  
  
Paige thought back for a minute, "She was bossy, I must admit. She didn't want to accept me in the family yet and she wasn't capable of moving on from Prue. I felt like I was replacing Prue in her eyes but I was just filling in the gap. She became better and now she is the best older sister in the universe." Paige emphasised and laughed. "What is she like in the future?"  
  
Chris sighed. He tilted his head and remembered his childhood. "She was protective after an incident with magic." Chris looked directly at Paige. "You were also protective after that incident. Phoebe too."  
  
Paige was questioning herself. "What incident?"  
  
Chris shook his head slightly. "I can't tell you." Chris sighed again. "I know this may get on your nerves but the only clue I will give is you must be careful with all the demons you face." 


End file.
